


Concerned Citizens for Quality Television

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend had challenged me to write a domestic/playful/relaxed Brian/Justin, sometime between mid season 3 and early season 4. This story is set between the end of episode 310 and the beginning of episode 311, and was inspired by, of all things, some comments made by one of the characters in an episode of <i>Star Trek: Voyager</i> called <i>Course: Oblivion</i>; a couple lines of dialog from that episode are used in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerned Citizens for Quality Television

**Author's Note:**

> Between 2004 and 2007, I wrote a number of short QAF fics on livejournal, and I've decided I want to post them here. I wrote this one in April 2006.

Brian and I had just gotten back from hanging my "Laughing Stock" posters all around town and Brian said that he had some work to do before he'd be ready to go to bed. As Brian settled himself down in front of his computer, I flopped down on the sofa and turned on the television.

He looked over at me and said, "You can go to bed if you're tired; you don't have to wait for me. I know you haven't gotten much sleep the last couple of nights and I might be a while." Then he stopped and grinned, "Besides, you have to impress your boss at work tomorrow."

I grinned back at him as I responded. "I can wait. Going to bed alone isn't nearly as much fun. Besides, I figure if I do my very best to impress my boss tonight, he might cut me a little slack tomorrow in the office."

Brian didn't even look up from his computer as he replied, "If you really impress your boss tonight, he might want a repeat performance tomorrow in the office."

"Mmmm, I think I might like it if my boss bent me over his desk and had his wicked way with me. Again."

"Why, Mr. Taylor, surely you're not suggesting that you're fucking the boss. That would be completely unethical!"

"Oh, you know me," I replied, "anything to further my career."

He gave me that look of his that drives me crazy, where he puts his tongue in his cheek and kind of leers at me, "Give me about an hour here, then I'll let you show your boss how good a _job_ you can do."

I did my best to appear to be pouting rather than laughing. "A whole hour? I'm not sure I can wait that long, _Mr. Kinney_."

Brian let out a mock-sigh. "I know how desperate you are for my cock, Sunshine, but you're just going to have to wait until I get a little work done."

Brian turned back to his computer and I watched him working for a minute before I turned back to the television. I flipped through a few channels until I found something promising and settled down to watch.

Or I tried to watch. Brian may have intended his last comment as a joke, but the truth is, sometimes that's exactly how I feel.

I know Brian will never fuck me bareback; I understand all his reasons, and I even agree with them. But I can't deny, even knowing that it's a bad idea -- that it would be dangerous and, let's face it, downright stupid -- there's still a part of me that wants it; that wants to feel him inside of me with no barriers between us. It's not something I can even imagine wanting with anyone else, but with Brian, sometimes I really do want it.

I think that might be part of the reason I love blowing him so much. I love giving blow jobs in general, but with other guys it's just about having fun and getting off. With Brian it's so much more than that. He'd probably laugh at me if I told him this, but blowing Brian is almost a spiritual experience for me, and more than once I've gotten off on it without even touching myself. I love the way his cock feels against my tongue; I crave the musky scent of him and the flavor of his sweat; there are few things in life that excite me more than the taste and texture of his come shooting in my mouth... but most of all, I just love taking that part of him inside of my body with nothing between us.

What can I say? Sometimes I do feel like I'm desperate for his cock.

I was lost in my thoughts, already hard from anticipating the end of the hour, when I heard a voice from the television say, "I fail to see the benefits of a monogamous relationship."

Of course, out of anything anyone on the TV could have said, that was the line that got Brian's attention.

"What are you watching?"

I barely remembered. I had to look back at the TV screen before I could answer. "Um... _Star Trek: Voyager_."

Brian snorted. "You've been spending too much time with Mikey."

I just shrugged and said, "It's a good show!"

As soon as I finished speaking, Seven of Nine expanded on her earlier sentiment. "By marrying, one limits one's romantic interactions to a single individual -- a circumstance which implies extreme monotony."

Brian looked from the TV back to me, nodded his head, and said, "This **is** a good show! I approve."

I picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. He ducked it, of course, and returned to work. I returned to ignoring my program while I fantasized about what I was going to be doing in an hour... make that forty-five minutes!


End file.
